finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy Record Keeper characters
The following is a list of characters from Final Fantasy Record Keeper. How to read these charts ;Characters, usable skills, equipment, and acquisition Characters marked with an asterisk (*) are currently only available in the Japanese version, or otherwise confirmed by official Japanese sources but not released. All equipment and ability draws listed for each character are current as of the latest backend update, and are subject to change at any time pending notification . Any equipment or abilities added via Record Spheres will also be shown. All released characters are also available via the Hall of Rites as well, by collecting and redeeming the Soul of a Hero items found in events or as special drops. Characters already acquired cannot be acquired in any other dungeons that may contain them; thus, each repeat acquisition is instead converted into a Greater Growth Egg. Locations with rollover notes indicate the presence of a Wardrobe Record unless otherwise noted. Any character possessing a Wardrobe Record will acquire it upon clearing the indicated Record; and if the character is not on the player's roster, s/he will be acquired along with the Wardrobe Record. ;Memory Crystals Memory Crystals are found upon clearing one of the indicated Records, or by collecting and redeeming a Memory Crystal Lode ticket in select events. These allow the player character to advance from level 50 to level 65. Memory Crystals II are collected by completing advanced dungeons in events for which the character receiving the crystal has a role. These are also collectible by redeeming Memory Crystal Lode II tickets in the Hall of Rites, which are also offered during the same events as the other two ticket types. These allow the player character to advance from level 65 to level 80. In all cases, only one crystal of each type may be carried and used, with all subsequent collections converting to Growth Eggs as follows: * Memory Crystal → Greater Growth Egg * Memory Crystal II → Major Growth Egg Hall of Rites tickets may also be exchanged for Growth Eggs using the above conversions. Memory Crystals III, introduced with Glimmer of Hope, allow units to proceed to level 99 and require their own Lodes to purchase, which are available in Ultimate dungeons. These Lodes cannot yet be converted into Growth Eggs. ;Interpreting chart display To improve readability, only fixed locations and current event dungeon locations are shown by default, with past methods hidden from view except on mobile. Many characters and/or Crystals have been issued multiple times; acquisitions of the same item by like methods are separated with a dotted line, while the different collectibles themselves are separated by solid lines, as in this example: Core Classes Unless otherwise noted, all Core units are available in the main game only. Final Fantasy Includes: Mobius Final Fantasy Final Fantasy II Final Fantasy III Final Fantasy IV Final Fantasy V Final Fantasy VI Final Fantasy VII Final Fantasy VIII Final Fantasy IX Final Fantasy X Final Fantasy XI Final Fantasy XII Final Fantasy XIII Final Fantasy XIV Final Fantasy XV Final Fantasy Tactics Final Fantasy Type-0 Beyond the series Final Fantasy Dimensions II World of Final Fantasy ''Kingdom Hearts'' pt-br:Lista dos Personagens de Final Fantasy Record Keeper Category:Final Fantasy Record Keeper Category:Character lists